ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Adventures (TV series)
Spider-Man Adventures is an ideal animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series follows Spider-Man encounter his lesser-known rogues. Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Jeremy Shada) - The series' main protagonist, a young sixteen-year old high school kid gain spider-like powers and lost his uncle, which cause him to become a superhero and also work as a photographer at the Daily Bugle as well! Supporting * Gwen Stacy (Sabrina Carpenter) - Peter's best friend/love interest who's secretly has a crush on him, but to sh admit. Later on, she later uncover Peter is Spider-Man and promise to keep it and become his girlfriend. * Aunt May Parker (Barbara Bain) - Peter's aunt who's raise him since his parents die when he was a baby. * Captain George Stacy (Kurtwood Smith) - Gwen's father who's the police captain of New York's polices, despite of him being a bit protective of his daughter, he still love her and trusts Spider-Man as well. * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (David Faustino) - Midtown's football player and Peter's bully. * J. Jonah Jameson (Clancy Brown) - The head of the Daily Bugle who's at first having trouble of seeing Spider-Man either a true hero or a trouble-making misunderstanding vigilante, until he hear of Spidey saved his wife, he than soon uncover Spider-Man's secret and also act as a father-figure to Peter as well! * John Jameson/Man-Wolf (Roger Craig Smith/Frank Welker (vocal effects)) - JJJ's son who's a astronaut. At one point, he transform into the Man-Wolf, but only for him to be cure. * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Eden Sher) - Peter's fellow classmate who's both a thief and a somewhat of a anti-hero. * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Bumper Robinson) - A fellow hero and Spider-Man's ally who's a expert inventor. * Officer Jean DeWolff (Maria Canals-Barrera) - A police officer, George's partner, and Gwen's mother-figure. * Joan Jameson (Kath Soucie) - Jonah's wife and co-head of the Daily Bugle, she was saved by Spider-Man at one point. * Max Modell (Fred Tatasciore) - The CEO of Horizon Labs and Peter's idol/mentor/father-figure. * Kaine/Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Crispin Freeman) - A clone of Spider-Man who later become his ally and renaming himself, "Ben Reilly" and become the Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man's partner. * Alistair Smythe/Steel Spider (Neil Patrick Harris) - Son of Spencer Smythe, who was previously killed by Crime Master, who become one of Spidey's allies. Antagonists * Crime Master (Rafael Ferrer) - Spider-Man's arch-enemy and the series' main antagonist, a crime boss who seek to rule New York's criminal underworld and seek to destroy Spider-Man, of course! * Angelo Fortunato/Venom (Nolan North) - Peter's other classmate who's the son of crime boss Don Fortunato. * Steven Hudak/Scorcher (Keith Ferguson) - A pyromaniac who like to burn down buildings who has a burning grudge against Spider-Man. * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Tara Strong) - A White Rabbit-theme villainess who's led a group of villains of the Wonderland Gang. ** Hippo (Kevin Michael Richardson) - A anthropomorphic Hippo-like villain who's White Rabbit's partner/brother-figure. * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (John DiMaggio) - A ex-wrestler who's was previously beaten by Spider-Man, he gain a grizzly bear-like mecha suit to seek his vengeance! * Don Fortunato (Ron Perlman) - Angelo's father who's a crime boss and Crime Master's rival, he really see no caring to Angelo, which led him becoming Venom. * Living Brain (Jim Meskiman) - A robot who was design to answer any questions but was later go out of control and soon become one of Spider-Man's enemies. * Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin (Jim Cummings) - A criminal who become a Hobgoblin-theme villain and become Spider-Man's most dangerous enemy in the process. * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Corey Burton) - A elderly scientist and a former Horizon Labs scientist who has a grudge with Max Modell. * Richard Deacon/Human Fly (Dee Bradley Baker) - A criminal who wear a fly-like suit which allow him to fly and see Spider-Man as his rival. * Dirk Leydon/Megawatt (Nolan North) - A electric-powered criminal who's only need to electric to stay alive. * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (George Takei) - Head of F.E.A.S.T. who's secretly a crime boss with negative-like powers. ** Inner Demons (Various Voices) - Mr. Negatice's minions who wear Oni-like masks. * James Sanders/Speed Demon (Troy Baker) - A speedster who's really fast. * Catherine D'Antan/Commanda (Vanessa Marshall) - A inter-national jewel thief. * Femme Fatales - A group of female supervillains. ** Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout (Cree Summer) - Leader of the Femme Fatales who has superhuman strength. ** Leeann Foreman/Snake Whip (April Winchell) - A member of the Femme Fatales who use whips to commit crimes. ** Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust (Grey Griffin) - A member of the Femme Fatales who use her finger claws to scratch things. ** Danielle Forte/Mindblast (Kari Wahlgren) - The Femme Fatales' brains who unleashed energy blasts from her brain. * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - A mad scientist who create clone of Spider-Man after previously knowing his secret identity. ** Doppelganger (Jeremy Shada & Frank Welker) - A monster-like hybrid clone of Spider-Man, previously creating by the Jackal. * Edward Whelan/Vermin (Dee Bradley Baker) - A rat-like mutant who's a vicious killer and see humans as his new meal to eat. * Overdrive (Rino Romero) - A villain who's a total Spider-Man fanboy for unknown reasons and also turn any vehicles into a super-powered one also! * Dr. Jonathon Ohnn/Spot (Rob Paulsen) - A Horizon Labs scientist who use portals to help commit crimes. * Angelica Barncale/Stunner (Laura Bailey) - A former Midtown High dropout who gain superhuman strength. Episodes Season 1 # "Great Powers (I)" - A few days after becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker deal with his high school life like getting his homework done, hanging with Gwen, and surviving from Flash Thompson. While Spider-Man begins battling criminal Scorcher, a pyromaniac who seek to burn down very buildings in New York City. # "Great Responsibilities (II)" - After defeating the Scorcher, Peter decide to get a job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle which he take pictures of his alter-ego while Spider-Man battles inter-national jewel thief Commanda. # "Spot the Spot" - # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:TV Series Category:Marvel Category:Animation Category:Spider-Man Category:Action Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama